It Can't Be Helped
by jenicholle
Summary: After a long summer away from Seiso Academy and her beloved friends, Kahoko Hino finally returns for her third year! How exciting right! Wrong, Hino's back. But with a burning desire to surpass her now nemesis, Len Tsukimori. But Tsukimori-kun has something other than 'revenge' on his mind... Len X Kahoko Hihara X Shoko
1. Summertime End

**Hey guys! This is not my first attempt at a fanfic, but this is the first one i will be doing and actually plan on finishing! Also as well as the first one people will be allowed to publicly read ^.^ Reviews are EXTREMELY welcome, as well as criticism! KYA!**

_Sometimes, things happen for a reason. Maybe. No. There are always explanations for the events that happen in life. Always. There is no such thing as 'Fate' or 'Destiny'. Such things as True Love and Love at first sight, they are nothing but a fairy tale. Or so Kahoko Hino thought…_

Summer. How could it have gone by so fast? How could it be that in just a few shorts days she would be seeing her friends again! Not to misunderstand, Kahoko

Hino, our red haired heroine, was surely ecstatic to see all her beloved friends again. But, there is no doubt that she would miss the wonders of her Aunts' enchanting

forest home. The sunsets that rained colors around her world, the smell of the fresh air that filled her lungs, and of course the wondrous silence that became onto her

ears at night. It had such a way of making her feel secure and nostalgic.

After her second year ended at Seiso Academy, and summer began, her parents thought best that Hino spend some time away. Give her the chance to explore things

outside of just her music, or so they tried. There was nothing Hino enjoyed more than hiding herself away deep inside of the trees and practicing her violin. (Which

she so conveniently snuck on her trip.)

The way the sound echoed off of the trees became her lullaby, the smell of the damp grass when it rained became her comfort. Hino knew her parents had just

wanted to expand her interests, heck, she didn't blame them! She knew her life had started to revolve around her violin. But... sometimes she wished that they

would understand her love for the fragile instrument, just a little bit more.

"Kaho-chan? Are you up already?!"

Her aunt's voice carried across to where Hino, lightly dressed in her baggy sweatpants and one of her most favorite tanks, sat on the balcony, extended from the

room she was staying in over the summer. It wasn't a large room, but none the less modern and sophisticated in a way that shouted vacation home. Her Aunts'

fashion taste was so much different than her mothers' she could hardly believe they were related, though she did enjoy the change in pace around her. The balcony

was Hinos' favorite place to be in the mornings. She loved to sit against the cooled railings and watch the sun come up. The colors of the sunrise dancing across her

skin in such a playful manner as if it had been choreographed. The chill morning air gently kissing her hair as it caressed her face in the breeze.

As she stood and stretched her long legs she called out to the person in question.

"Hai, Obasan!"

Even to herself she could not believe how early she had became accustomed to waking up during that summer. It did please her aunt greatly that she wasn't one of

those 'Wasting your life away with all that damn sleep teenagers!' so how her aunt put it. Gently gathering her now long, red hair into a mess of a pony tail she

checked herself in the full length mirror her aunt bought especially for her use. She enjoyed doing that. Buying useless things for Hino. Mostly clothes Hino would

have never even picked out for herself, but in an attempt to be polite to her aunt she wore them regularly. As she looked herself over in the mirror she realized that

for once, in a long while, she had become to feel amazing about herself.

She had taken up jogging in the mornings, which was at first just so that she could help her stance when playing her violin. It had become ritual and even enjoyable.

She felt so alive after her runs, she loved how it made her body feel and how the air would sometimes sting her lungs. That's how she knew it would be a good day

for her. She had even decided to not trim her hair anymore. A change was long needed for her and it was the perfect thing to keep her occupied. It had become full

in length and fell just above her plump butt she acquired through her running.

Hino never realized how much fun it was to play around with her long hair. She would put bows and ribbons in it, brush it for what seems like forever. Although she

was far too shy to wear any of that girly stuff outside of her room!

Smiling to herself she knew HE would be surprised at how much she had changed. That had, of course, been her main goal during this long summer. As well as to

become better at her instrument.

Without even the slightest hesitation Hino slapped her own butt and winked at herself in the mirror. 'Damn right he's going to eat his words!'

"Anoooo…."

Horrified, Hino slowly turned to see who had just witnessed her 'self praising'. Seeing her aunt stand in her doorway with a sweat drop Hino turns to stone,

embarrassed at what has just happened.

"I will just… eehh… breakfastisready."

As her aunt hurriedly finishes her sentence and walks away Hino drops to her knees, smacking her head.

'Well, that wasn't embarrassing at all.'

Creaking the stairs as she slumped down them, Hino emerged into the kitchen.

'Ehhh, I hope she doesn't mention this morning to Ojisan..'

Slowly looking around a corner Hino peeked into the kitchen. There her aunt put the breakfast dishes onto the table as her uncle read the newspaper.

'Nothing looks out of the ordinary...hmm. Ninja time.'

Turning on her ninja mode quickly as to debunk the situation Hino slipped behind a potted plant to hear the conversation. Though too entranced in her mission to find

out what the target has found out, she failed to see her aunt give her the most confused and disappointed look crossed the kitchen.

"Dear, I think we might need to have an intervention for that girl..." .

'Ahhhhh, that was so awkward this morning!'

Hino was mortified when her uncle called her out on her hiding place, giving her that 'What the hell woman?!' look. Thankfully after breakfast her aunt had suggested

she take a cooling walk among the trees to, as she put it, 'Stop doing things that were creeping them out.'

It was getting close to leaving time as Hino slowly walked her way back to the house. Today was the day she went back home! There were still a few more days till

school had started, but Hino was grateful that it would give her some time to settle back into her home town. She had enjoyed her last few hours roaming the woods

as her aunt had suggested. One foot in front of the other, automatic. The grass against her legs, the breeze at her bare arms. Eyes closed as the air surrounded her

being. Enveloping her in a goodbye hug.

This was the perfect setting for Hino to let her mind wander to her friends at Seiso Academy. She slowed her pace and let her memories come back. She could

remember the last day of school like it was yesterday. There were several reasons why it was her most memorable day. It was not particularly warm, although it was

not chilly either. Perfect weather. Almost like the weather today. A day she would never forget. The day she declared she would beat him at his own game.

"_Kaho-chaaaaaaan!" _

_She knew that voice all too well, and of course her__eyes lit up and her smile became more prominent. "Hihara-sempai!"_

_Nothing could be done to stop the implacable force of Hihara when it came to Hino. There was something about giving bear hugs that he just enjoyed all too much. _

_Hino prepared herself for impact, she knew too well that there was no getting away from him. 'Trust me... i've tried.' Times like these she could not help but be _

_grateful for her friends and how they had came into her life. They gave her love, courage and of course the ability to trust others. _

_She didn't get far into her thoughts as Hihara collided in a mess of hugs in the middle of the hallway. _

"_I can't believe you're going away for the summer!" _

_Hino nervously laughed as people, per the norm, stared at them on the ground. As always though, she smiled down at the green haired man that was clinging to her _

_being. Sometimes it seemed as though she was older than Hihara, this was due to his pouty and clingy nature when around Hino. He was possibly her best of friends _

_and became very selfish and protective around her. _

"_Gomen, Hihara-sempai. I am going to miss all of you though, it will be hard leaving you all behind for the summer." _

"_NO! I will take you captive unless your plans change!" _

_Hino sighed and sweat dropped as Hihara began to pout once more. Thrashing his head back and forth as if his life depended on it. When he pouted there was _

_n__othing in the world that could stop it until he got what he wanted. Hino, though, had found his weakness. Cake. yes cake. Put a piece of cake even a mile near _

_Hihara-semapi and BAM, pout over. PiggyHihara here we are. Unfortunately for her there was no cake to be found._

"_It will be alright! We can write and even call each other." _

_Patting his head gently Hino got up as Hihara let go of his embrace and smiled his toothy smile. Ever since he had confessed his feelings for her things have been _

_different. Not different in the way things were awkward. She did turn him down, telling him that her feelings for him were not the same. Hino continued to tell him _

_t__hat she had a love for him in her heart that noone else could replace. But it wasn't the love of a spouse. She rejected him, but had not broken his heart. When she _

_told Hihara that he felt it, she had only set him free._

_As Hihara had realized he loved Hino and was not IN LOVE with her he realized who was most important to him. After all this time fussing over Hino, there was no _

_room for him to realize his true feelings. That was until this person recently became the person he thought of most. And that person was… _

"_Shoko-Chan!" _

_Upon hearing this name come from Hino, Hihara ran behind her as if something were to frighten him. Peeking his head out from hiding he saw her. Standing there _

_with her blushed face turned down. Her neat uniform clung to her body just perfectly. _

_Ears red, heart beating and one Kahoko Hino chuckling at his expense, Hihara gained his composure and stood, greeting Shoko Fuyuumi. The apple of his eye. Shoko _

_was a little to dense and shy to realize his feelings for her just yet, but Hino knew right away months earlier of his affections for her. Hihara would get tongue tied _

_when speak directly to Shoko, stumbling over his words as well as his two feet. Hino was kind, but boy did she love teasing him about his new found love for he _

_precious Shoko-chan._

"_Kahoko-sempai, Hihara-sempai…" The shy girl greeted timidly. _

"_I just wanted to let you know, semapi… I will m-m-miss you this summer." _

_The young girl blushed a deep crimson and looked at the floor avoiding Hinos' eye contact. _

_Eyes wide Hino smiled and gave a faint blush at her female friends words. _

"_I will miss you as well, Shoko-chan." _

_'There's nothing a hug wont fix..' _

_Hino hugged her friend tightly, not wanting to let go. As the day went on and the more people she said her goodbyes too, her feelings of sadness crept on her. She _

_didn't wanna leave her precious friends. Especially Shoko-chan! Poor innocent, defenseless Shoko-chan. _

_'Wait... what if Hihara-sempai does something creepy to her! NO! I think he's harmless but look at the way he looks at her... i knew it! That pervert! Don't come near my Shoko-chan you..' _

_Now protectivly holding onto her dearest friend, tears coming to her eyes, she angrly points at Hihara. _

_"Eh.." _

_"Don't even think about it you pervy old man!" _

_"WHAAAA?!" _

_And there stood a confused Hihara in front of the extremely fired up Kahoko Hino, clingly to a helpless Shoko... _

'_What a wonderful last day so far.'_

_Hino was far deep into her thoughts walking towards the entrance of the school. After running into Fuyuumi and Hihara, she had ran into several others. Saying _

_goodbyes and telling everyone how much she was going to miss them. The feeling of guilt and sadness built to an all time high as the day ended. All of her friends _

_have gone home, they DID say their goodbyes, but something was left in Hino that made her feel so alone. She was happy that she had gotten to see everyone. _

_Well,she did get to see everyone... but one. The ice cold prince of Seiso Academy. _

_Len Tsukimori. _

_It's true they have gotten closer, but he was still his same old chilly self towards her. Sometimes he would help her with her music questions, but always treated it _

_like it was such a nusience. She eventually stopped asking in fear that her one violin connection would break if she pryed too hard. She had really hoped to see him _

_today, before she left. There was a few things she had wanted to get out into the open. It was one of her 'trying to make some changes in life' decisions. She HAD to _

_talk to him. She just had to. 'Maybe i could swing by...' _

"_Oooouf!" _

_Down onto her butt went Hino as did the person she had so carelessly bumped into. Wincing at the pain now throbbing in her behind, Hino flew forward to apologize _

_and make sure her partner in falling was alright. Before she could reach said person a familiar voice rang through her ears. _

"_Are you stupid or just plain dense, woman!" _

_Perfect. The ice prince himself in the flesh. Falling back onto her butt from her flung forward position Hino gazed at him. _

"_Gomen Tsukimori-kun! I wasn't paying attention." _

_She rubbed the back of her head and laughed like everything was normal about how she went about being clumsy. _

_"Well, if that wasn't obvious enough..." _

_His golden glare clashed with her innocent eyes as they picked themselves up from the floor. _

"_I was actually about to come look for you Tsukimori-kun!" _

_She beamed at him as he just looked down at her with disinterest. His eyes following her mouth slightly, moving up to her eyes that shined with excitement. _

"_Hn." _

_Being discouraged by his response Hino decided to continue on anyways. _

"_You see, ano.. I am leaving for the summer to stay with my obasan… and i had wanted to talk to you before i left." _

_Hino spoke as she fiddled with her fingers trying to find the words she had wanted to say next. Tsukimori looked down on the young redhead and his look became _

_bored instantly. _

"_How bothersome.."_

_Why? Why does he always do this when she's around?! He mentally hits his head. _

_Hino's eye began to twitch at his words. 'How dare he! Here I am trying to lay my heart out there and 'How bothersome' is all he has to say! whyyyy yooouuu...' _

_Having shown in his expression that he had no interest in the conversation Tsukimori stopped Hinos' thoughts. _

"_If you don't mind, i have to get home to practice. Unlike people like you who choose to slack off on their playing for a summer of "romping" around, i actually have _

_ambition to continue my studies. I have no interest in conversing with someone who feeds off of others success, and is as dull as you. Now if you'll excuse me, you _

_are bothering me. Like usual. It can't be helped, I guess." _

_With that said, and a certain redhead fuming at the mouth, he turned away and began his walk out of the school grounds. Then and there she declared to herself that _

_of course the feelings of possible love were false, and that she would make him eat his words._

_Hino watched the back of him become smaller as he got farther away. What she didn't see was his agonizing expression... _

The flashback of that last day ended as Hino found herself on the front porch of her aunts home.

"I'll show you who has more ambition you rotten blue haired control freak! Hahaha! Dull?! We will see about that now wont we?!"

She declared with fists clenched and fire in her eyes. As her declaration went on her aunt sat in the living room with a sweat drop.

"What am i to do with that girl…"

**END of chp. 1 my loves ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed it, please review! If no reviews i will just keep redoing the first chapter till i get some feedback :) I would really like to know if you all enjoy reading my story enough for a second chapter KYA!**


	2. The beginning

**Hello Bunnies! =^.^=**

**I would have updated sooner but I was all caught up in my artwork . Well here is the second chappy! FYI Hino's parents are my own interpretation of them! Read and review 3**

"I'm home!"

Hino stretched her long legs and arms as she slipped her shoes off in the front entrance of her home. It has only been a few months but it sure felt like forever since she has seen the inside of this house. Closing her eyes she took in the familiar scent and what came with. Silence.

"Eh? Hello?"

Cautiously taking step by step she called into the seemingly empty house. 'Something doesn't seem...'

"WELCOME HOME MY SUNSHINE FLOWER!"

Surprised by the sudden attack of her sparkle-eyed mother, and the several colorful paper pieces flying around, Hino collapsed onto her behind. In the process of being scarred for life, the umbrella stand sitting too close to the scene of the crime (waaaayy too close) came tumbling down onto Hino's very own head. Thus causing her to temporarily, well hopefully temporary, black out.

Finally coming too Hino slowly opened her eyes. Only to immediately experience regret. There, pacing back and forth, was her mother. The woman that was called Mother looked alot like Hino. Or as people put it, HIno looked alot like her mother. She had the same semi-red hair that she kept quite long. She was always into the tradition side of things and mostly wore a kimono where ever she had went. There were, of course, the rare times that she would be lounging around in some modern clothes. Today was not that day. As well as having her mothers slick hair Hino also shared her eyes. Both mother and daughter had the same innocent look deep in their eyes. Her father could never reject such eyes and, as he would put it, that would be his demise.

"Oh, the humanity! What have I done?! THE HORROR!"

Attempting to not make a sound Hino watched the scene before her.

'Why are they MY family...'

Her father patted her mother softly trying to calm her just a bit. Hino was more like her father in the personality department. Timid, friendly and most times vapid. Though her sudden change in grudge holding was all her own. Knowing her father, he couldn't be mad even if he had wanted to. He kept his dark hair short as well as his dark beard. He took pride in keeping it trimmed and well looking. He was a business man, surprisingly enough, and always looked his sharpest.

"Now now dear, it was nothing but an accident. She will awake soon, i promise."

Slamming into him her mother ranted on,

"DON'T YOU SEE?! I've killed our daughter! Murder!"

Just to up the dramatics she slightly fainted onto Hinos' father. Having been fed up with her mothers dramatics once again, she rose from the couch she had resided.

Sweat dropping from the current situation Hino took action to calm her hysterical mother.

"Oh mother, look.."

She spun around twice to make extra sure her mother was watching.

"I am perfectly fine, there is no need to be so... uuh... worried."

Settling on a word that would least upset her mother she smiled brightly. Suddenly she was captured in a bear hug and taken to the ground. In an attempt to save her life, HIno looked to her father for help, but all she saw was his greedy smile and mocking laugh as he returned to his study.

'My family...'

It's quite. Finally. It was such a busy and loud day once she had returned home. More than usual actually. But of course she understood why. Her mother was not accustomed to letting Hino be away from her for too long.

'Even though this was her idea..'

Sighing she pushed herself from her bed to collect the glass of milk she had poured to calm herself.

'Hopefully tomorrow goes better.'

Once again throwing herself onto her small bed Hino stared at her ceiling. Pondering about how it would feel to see everyone once again. As she imagined how happy she would be tomorrow, the darkness of slumber slowly fell upon her eyes.

"Tsuki...mori..kun.."

"I'm off!"

Hino waved her goodbyes to her family and began her walk to school. As she did so a small smile crossed her lips and she gripped her violin case tighter. Finally, the day was here. Finally she got to play in those magnificent practice rooms. Finally her friends would be around her. Finally, she would get revenge on Tsukimori Len.

Today was a perfect one for revenge. She knew it was a bit shallow and too girly for her to even bother with, but she got up extra early this morning just to make sure everything was perfect. He had called her dull. DULL. HA of all things. Besides the obvious fact of beating him at his own game of violins, she would as well show him how UNDULL she really was.

'If that's even a word...eh oh well.'

That morning she had thrown her hair into what she believed was the prefect, undull, high pony tail. After growing her hair out for a bit it still looked long and full even in its current pulled up state. She had made sure that her school uniform hugged her form and showed all the right curves. And had even double checked herself in the mirror before leaving.

Before Hino had realized she came upon the academy. Eyes wandered around watching all the students excitedly form groups of old and new friends. It wasn't long before her eyes landed on a tall man with green hair. Throwing her arm into the air knowing exactly who it was she attempted to get his attention.

"Hihara-senp-"

That's when she noticed something different. Something... familiar. Something...

"KYAAA!"

There attached to Hiharas' arm was none other than Hinos' female companion Shoko. Both lovers looked over at the sudden, and shocking, scream. This resulted in being met with Hinos' giant grin and blushed face, hands still covering her mouth from her failed assassination of the scream.

"Wha, when, how, what?!"

Slowly approaching Hino, as to not frighten her further, they both his toothy side smile, Hihara began to explain how he had come to confess his feelings to his timid love and how she had surprisingly returned them. Through the summer they had been on several dates and became close.

While she was ecstatic for the two a sudden thought ran through her mind. Just like that last day of school, she saw a scared and alone Shoko. Surrounded by an evil Hihara, attempting to corrupt her!

"NO!"

Interrupting his story the sudden blur of Hino over took Shoko. Hihara turned, confused and what he said to make her shout at him. There HIno was, once again, holding a poor Shoko in defense mode.

"You prevy old man! How dare you!"

Not being able to contain his sweatdrop Hihara sighed at what he was witnessing. A crying Hino clutching to his girlfriend in such a desperate manner.

"...not this again."

...

'How sad...' Hino silently thought to herself. 'Everyone got separated from each other this year.' Not taking her eyes off the entrance to the classroom she hoped with everything she had that one of her friends would suddenly walk in and she wouldn't be alone this year.

'That's it, class is about to start and not one!'

She sighed to herself laying her head on her desk silenty giving up.

'This suuuuuckks'

"Eehhhhhhh"

"Hey, are you alright?"

Hearing the unfamiliar voice Hino, still in depressed mode, slid her head over to see who it had belonged to.

Sitting next to her was a dark haired boy with a kind smile on his face and worry in his eyes. Blinking her depression away she blushed at how this cute stranger saw her being mopey.

"Anoo, hai..."

She gave the best smile she could.

"I was just thinking how sad it was that i had gotten separated from my friends."

The handsome stranger smiled so sweetly it made her heart skip a bit.

"Now's your chance to make new friends then!"

Seeing his optimism and cheerfulness made Hino giggle to herself.

"Hai hai, you're right! I'm Kahoko Hino by the way."

Hino extended her hand and greeted him with a kind smile.

'A friend! Thank goodness..'

Taking her hand he greeted her as well.

"Ituski Toshihiro."

'Maybe this class won't be so bad afterall..'

As class started Hino took this time to study her new friend. He was tall and had strong broad shoulders. His hair was a beautiful black, it was long enough to be slightly over his eyes. His long lashes helped cover his dark brown eyes while he looked down to take notes. Hino had always been a sucker for brown eyes, brown eyes that were staring right back at her...

'CRAP I've been found out!'

Turning away with a small blush embarrassment took over. Yet should couldn't stop herself from one last look. Her golden eyes once again clashed with his brown ones, only this time it came with a warm gentle smile. As if it was contagious she smiled right on back to him.

Class went on for what seemed like forever. Eating up time like a dessert. Soon enough lunch time had rolled around and Hino decided to take hers up to the roof. Some peace and quite was much needed. Especially after that embarrassing moment she was caught sizing up Toshihiro-kun. Taking step by step up to the top floor she hadn't realized another sound other than her own in the hallway.

"Kaho-chan!"

Spinning around on her heel at hearing her name being called by a familiar voice, Hino faced down at the said person.

"Shoko-chan..."

Once depressed and embarrassed eyes lit up at the sight of her young friend and a smile formed on her lips. It was a smile only for Shoko. A gently loving smile that Hino missed doing as much as Shoko had missed seein git. Upon greeting each other excitedly the two pair made their way up to the roof to eat together. Ah nothing like talking the embarrassment out with Shoko. Nothing would make her feel better right now, and Hino was grateful she had run into her just now.

"Ahh I'm glad there was someone so nice in your class Kaho-chan."

Sitting together in the warm wind Hino had told her about her encounter with Itsuki, as well as him catching her in the act of staring him down. Upon hearing about the situation Shoko gave a smile and giggled at her friends embarrassment that, of course, only Hino could cause herself.

"Haai haaaai!"

Hino beamed from talking about her new friend, when suddenly a mischievous grin appeared on Shokos' face. It was very unlike her and Hino knew that teasing was to come of this grin. Shoko was still her shy self around most people, but had opened up to Hino and for that she was grateful to have such a true friend. Hino knew the real Shoko, which she would admit she enjoyed better than the old version. She had helped her grow into a young woman who, still at times became extremely timid, could talk to another person without a panic attack of shyness.

"Sooo, do you like him?"

Stunned by the sudden question Hino shed away as if the statement had wanted to hurt her. With a shocked look on her face she replied in a very guilty like manner.

"EEEHHH?! Shoko-chan! Pffft not even! I just met him! I mean there is no such thing as love at first sight! Right?! HAHAHA love. Pffffttttttt."

"Ano Kaho-chan, i didn't mention love..."

Shoko's words fell short and got lost in the guitly laugh coming from her friend. Giving up on the statement she sat there and enjoyed her friends company.

"Ano Kaho-chan, gomen but i have to do some stuff in the classroom before lunch break is over."

Coming out of her state of denying Hino smiled as Shoko warmly.

"Ah that's alright, I am happy we ran into each other though! Lets eat lunch together every day!"

Hino thrust her fist into the air making Shoko laugh in the process.

"Hai hai!"

Waving goodbye to her, Hino started to clean up her lunch box. It sure was a big relief to see Shoko. She had just seen her that morning but after the long summer without her it was nice to run into a familiar person. And of course she would see her in the practice rooms after school sometimes but Hino still felt all giddy about the thought of being with her friends everyday. She was, in fact, so giddy with joy and deep in thought that Hino had hardly payed attention to her surroundings. Mindlessly she opened the door to the academy and directly bumped into something hard yet warm. Being caught off guard, on both ends, Hino started to fall backwards only to be caught by her wrist from the mysterious person she ran into.

"Etttooo"

Looking up to thank and apologize to her savior she froze. There, holding onto her wrist, was a young blue haired boy. Time froze as the wind blew his hair over his eyes ever so slightly, causing Hino to blush a deep crimson under his golden, shocked stare.

'Nooo...Noo..no..NO!'

Closing her eyes tight as if trying to wake from a dream she could still feel the warmth of his hand around her wrist. Then came his deep, raspy voice that sent shivers through her entire body.

"Kahoko Hino.."

"...Tsukimori-kun."

**Kooonnichiwa! There you have it, the second chappy(: I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as i have enjoyed writting it!**

**Special thanks to my first reviewer!**

**KayJayy****\- Arigato bunny! I am glad you liked my story so far! I hope to hear what you would possibly like to see out of this story as well as your opinion(:**


	3. The Clash

**Konnichiwaaa Bunnies! 3**

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and thank you to anyone who has reviewed! Responses to those who did will be down below* And I do know some of my characters are OC but I hope they are still likeable!**

**POV chapter!**

_It's warm. How to explain this feeling? Electricity.. sparks...fireworks? Yes, fireworks. Skin against skin… that's the feeling that came to me. An explosion of small lights sparkled through my body, starting where his hand had settled. Doushite...doushite?_

"Tsukimori...kun?"

Golden eyes stare. Hino almost lost herself to the pools that were his eyes. In that moment, all of the world was known to be gone. Time stood still for what seemed a lifetime before the young girl realized the warmth that was still occupying her wrist.

'_Eeeeehhhhhh?!'_

Shocked by the sudden realization of his presence so close to hers, Hino ripped her captured wrist away from the blue haired boy. The much unnecessary force to become removed had sent her flying back to where her momentum was previously taking her.

Suddenly on her butt from the escape she looked up as Tsukimori stepped forward, the shock from the girls actions were still written on his face.

"Hino… what are you doing?"

This was not the way she wanted to confront the boy standing before her. She had it all planned out for goodness sake! She was to flaunt herself as well as her well practiced violin routine when the time was right. But this?! Not this… being saved by him and then to only have a sudden freak out and fall right onto her behind.

'_How pathetic am i still?'_

"Hino-"

Tsukimori was abruptly stopped in word and in motion. If looks could kill. Without saying a word Hino had a sudden death glare upon her usual cheery face. Almost in fear for his life Tsukimori took an involuntary step back, away from the angered woman.

The day had started out so well too! Now Hino felt nothing but despair as she rose from the ground her butt had occupied. Slowly rising her head she sent a glare Tsukimori's way causing him to cringe just a bit. The look of pure shock and confusion that filled his face was enough to send chills of excitement through Hinos' body. Something in her had finally snapped. Seeing him standing over her, making her feel insignificant. The day she had realized he might mean something to her tender heart was a mistake and now she knew it. There was no denying that she HATED Len Tsukimori, and there was nothing that would change her mind… maybe…

Glare in place Hino began her walk past Tsukimori.

"Gomen nasai."

The coldness in her voice shocked the boy, causing his eyes to widen.

'_Damnit...'_

**(Tsukimori POV)**

'_Today sure has been quite tedious...'_

Walking down the hall away from the classroom I can't help but to feel just a small bit disappointed. It's been half a day and I have yet to run into Kahoko…

"Leeeeen. Oi Len!"

I turned to the voice that called to me, and what a surprise. There's no way I can deal with him right now.

"Yunoki-kun…"

I could see the fake pain come across Yunokis' face as soon as i addressed him in such a bored manner.

"Oohhh Len-kuuuun! Is that anyway to greet your best friend?! Shame on you. tsk tsk."

"Best friend? Hn.. I guess that's what it could be called.."

As the heat rises to my face I placed my hand over to hide it from the 'Best Friend'. It's true we have gotten closer over the break. I did go through some tough events with my family and for some odd reason Yunoki was there. But that doesn't mean I could bring myself to show emotion. It was a little easier with him around though. Whenever it comes to that point where a deep emotion is needed one of two things happen.

One. I'll leave the room IMMEDIATELY. It's so embarrassing i can't bring myself to even face the said person. I can not count on my hands how many times i have done that exact thing to Yunoki. He always came back though, and I believe that is what makes me trust him enough to allow the phrase 'Best Friend'.

Or..

Two. It's become a problem since that day with Kahoko… I become flustered and lose all sense of myself. I just blurt out anything without a second thought. I've said some hurtful things that my pride will not allow to take back. I even made people cry and resent me… what a nuisance.

"Yo Len, have you talked to Kaho-chan yet? This situation should be cleared up soon. It's too bad she was gone all summer, but you should squash this bug as soon as you can. Start the new school year off right!"

I couldn't help but offer a small, reassuring smile. That's right… I told him about how I had blown up at her for no reason.

"_Ahhh I see, and why did you say that to her?"_

_It was a gorgeous summer day and Yunoki had taken me to the park to help keep my mind away from my parents. Divorce was never easy on the children…_

"_I don't know! It just came out like without my permission.."_

"_Word vomit."_

_The thought that crossed my mind with that statement caused a small cringe._

"_That was not needed…"_

_I could see the laugh bubble up in Yunoki at what was probably the disgusted look on my face._

"_It sounds to me that you were over nervous at her addressing you. I mean, I think if i ran into her in such a romantic anime way, the blush upon her face. Her lips parted as if to invite me-"_

_Heated face I hurriedly pushed Yunokis' thought bubble, of what was most likely to turn dirty, away._

"_Nervous huh? I did feel a bit uneasy with her so close…"_

"_EHHH?!"_

_The sudden shout from my comrade shocked me enough that i stumbled back a ways. Eyes sparkled, hands clasped together and his hair blew in the wind. What was to come of this situation…_

"_You LOVE kaho-chan! I was only kidding there besty, but it is so obvious now."_

"_Wrooooooong."_

_A huge grin appeared on Yunokis' face and I stood shaking my head at him. No. Love? Me? Not a chance…_

_Without a second thought i continued to walk ahead of Yunoki. That was me, that was the person i was. Brushing off the idea of being in love...or so i thought._

Finally free of the prodding that was Yunoki. Now I can find a nice spot to enjoy my lunch. Even though lunch is already half over. I sighed to myself. Oh well huh. Letting my legs take me where they may i noticed i was on my way to the roof of the building.

Sounds good to me.

Pushing the door forward something pulled me with it. Within a heartbeat a flash of red hair ran right into my chest causing them to bounce backwards. There was no reaction time, I flung my hand out as fast as I could to hopefully deny gravity the satisfaction.

'_Yokatta… i caught them.'_

I can feel the softness of the skin as well as a light heat come from where my hand held. I looked up to scold the idiot who ran into me. How could they be so clumsy. But when i looked up my words fell silent.

"Kahoko Hino…"

My god she was a sight to see. Her hair blew around, dancing around her face causing my breath to hitch. Seeing the shock in her eyes I imagined they had mirrored mine. I was so sure my heart was about to burst, but then she spoke.

"...Tsukimori-kun?"

How did I even think my heart would fail on me then? How about now?! I can not believe the amount of relief i felt from hearing her just mutter my name. I hope it's not too late to apologize and explain what had happened that last day. I hope…

Time is frozen… and I.. I don't know what to say. Should I just apologize right away or start a conversation first? Before I could even finish my thought process, the heat from under my palm was gone. I watched as Kahoko fell to the ground. She could have just asked me to let go… although I don't think i wanted to.

WHATT? Why am I feeling like this? Why does she do this to me? It couldn't be...love? Could it? There are signs. But maybe they ment something else. The nerves, my involuntary blushing and the fact that I call her by her first name in my head. I cannot bring myself to say it out loud. I fear the embarrassment is too much. Stepping forward i called out to her.

"Hino, what are you doing?"

I felt the coldness of my tone and flinched. Damnit. Damnit. Restart. Giving it all my might i pushed away the nerves and tried once more.

"Hino-"

What's with the glare? The pure hate i can see in her eyes is almost frightening. Without thinking I stepped away from the girl in question. It was almost impossible to look into her eyes, painful almost.

Kahoko stood and patted herself down. I closely watched her, that was until she shot a terrifying glare my way. What? I don't understand…

"Gomen nasai."

The coldness and the harsh feeling behind her voice could match mine. I could hear the door click as she disappeared behind it.

'_LOVE?! Her?! How could i possibly love someone so narrow minded that they won't even listen to an explanation.'_

I knew those symptoms were just my imagination.

**(End POV)**

Here we find a very frustrated Hino in the girls bathroom. How could she have these thoughts?! His warm hand!? Pft. More like his pervy hand groping her!

Banging her head against the wall was all she could do to attempt the assassination of the thoughts running through her mind.

'_I've vowed battle against him. He is my enemy. Why was it so hard to leave then… I just wanted to kick his butt was all. Yeah… that's it.'_

The maniacal laughs coming from one of the bathroom stalls, that housed Hino, caused a few of the other attending girls to slowly scooch away. It had even cause one first year girl to run crying to her teacher. Screaming about killer ghosts.

(Ennnnnd of daaaayy :D)YAY

Kahoko Hino had no better way to spend the rest of her day than replaying the rooftop event over and over in her head. Even now as she walked home from school it played inside of her head like an old movie.

She was so unpleasantly upset by her meeting with Tsukimori she had no ambition to visit the practice rooms like she had normally planned.

She sighed to herself.

'_Good thing it's such a beautiful day to walk home to.'_

The breeze against her cheek only reminded her of her Aunt's forest home. The smell of trees and dirt was gone of course, but the familiar scent of home was there. That was comforting enough.

That was until she came face to face with the boy she had been thinking of all day.

Tsukimori looked like he was heading home as well...only in the opposite way. They stood quite a distance apart, but stopped suddenly at seeing each other.

'_Two meetings in one day? REALLY?!'_

Hino mentally hit herself. How can this day honestly get any worse? Giving up on her mental fight with god Hino forced her body forward. Glaring at the ground.

Tsukimori followed suit.

**(Tsukimori's inner monologe)**

"_Damn it. Why did I have to run into her?! I had a whole thing prepared and… well kind of prepared. I know what those feelings are and I know how i want to act on them. There just is no way i can say any of those things out loud, let alone to a GIRL. Ugh how horrible this day has been. AH… i got it. I know what to do…"_

Slowly, ever so slowly they became closer and closer to one another. Both looking at the ground, glaring. It was just as they were passing each other that Hino stuck her foot out and down went a flurry of blue hair. Face first into the ground.

Tsukimori, embarrassed and pissed to the ends of the earth, sat up and gave a raging glare to the culprate. He was met with the red haired girl laughing at him. Before he had any chance to yell she turned on her heel, still laughing.

Growling deep in his throat Tsukimori picked up the nearest object he could get his hands on and chucked it. Within seconds Hino was struck in the head, throwing her to her hands and knees. Placing her hand to the injured spot she looked around her body and began her own glare.

'_Whoops… acted on impulse again.'_

Two students sit on the ground. Damaged.

Glares connecting, creating sparks of anger to fly between them. Near by people fled the area, fearing for their lives.

**FIGHT!**

**Well there you go! I was planning on only starting it and finishing it at another time but i got a little too into writing it.(: Soo YAY for early chappy. Since this one was so early idk how soon i will have the next chapter up! Plz review!**

**I am really hoping for more reviews to let me know if everyone is enjoying the story, so plz dont be afraid to give one(:**

**Sheena Hana-san!: Thankyou for your review! I agree with you on the critic and i hope this chapter has improved(: I was struggling with the right words and i think i rushed the first two chapters a little too much! Gomen! 3**

**KayJayy!: Ah another review! (: THANKYOU! I hope you start to see more of what you like as the story progresses ^.^**


	4. Story on HOLD

**Sooo! I would like to apologize to all the readers/ followers of this story! :(**

**I have been in such a crazy time of my life, i got married (WHAT right?) My sister had her 2nd child (awwwhh) and i have been working two jobs as well as helping plan another wedding. It has been unbelievable!**

**As it has been far too long since i have updated i have lost all ambition to finish this story, i have even lost the purpose of how i was going to continue it! :((**

**I am not saying it will not be finished but it is on hold as of now. I am really sorry! I do have another story i have decided to start since i finally have my life slowed down a bit! **

**Again i apologize!**


End file.
